You were a mistake
by bad-wolf-bay
Summary: i hope to god i never lay eyes on you again little granger i'm rapped again, my twin dies and my mother hates me, welcome to my world MOTHER! last chapter up sorry its taken so long but it is no complete. again very sorry, plz r
1. Flashback

_Flashback._

'_Oi, party in the common room, NOW!'_

_the 5th and 7th year Gryffindors cheered as Ron shouted the perfect way to celebrate the end of year exams._

_The party lasted into the early hours of the morning, with Ron and Harry disappearing to get food and drink. They _

_even had firewhiskey as Ron had turned 18 that March. Hermione didn't blow a fuse like she normally did when they _

_came back, instead she was first inline to try some, much to her best friends shock and later horror._

_All the 7th years got very drunk that night and around 2am Hermione followed Ron up the stairs to the boys' _

_dormitories, both having trouble walking and seeing the stairs. They came down half and hour later Ron looking _

_very pleased with himself, and Hermione regretful, but it was obvious neither would remember in the morning._

_Harry spent most of the night dancing and seriously flirting with Hermione, but even as they couldn't stand up right, _

_or see each other probably, both still knew not to take it any further._

_Soon graduation was upon them and as Hermione was Head Girl she had to make a speech:_

' _7 years may have past since we walked through those doors as scared 11 year olds, but all of s went through things_

_that have shaped us into who we are today. What we have done in the past would have made adults cry out in _

_desperation. We didn't. We carried on, our heads held high and looking as if god himself couldn't bring us down. _

_Hogwarts hasn't just been a home away from home, it's **been **home. It's been our strength to carry on, our friends _

_have supported us, our teachers taught us what we needed to know, we've learned how to survive plainly on _

_experience and instinct. And we are still here. We always will be. Nothing can stop us from fulfilling our dreams, our _

_friends will always be there, just as Hogwarts will be in the next stage of our world, the next stage of peace.' _

_Applause greeted her speech and everyone felt the pride and belief in themselves that they had lacked during the _

_fighting, glad it was finally over._

_That night, the last night of being in the castle as students, the Head students met in the Room of Requirement. There_

_was no need for words, they knew what to do, neither was embarrassed, and as both called out the others name _

_during the night, they knew they would never forget what it felt like to be with each other._

_Soon after graduation, the males of the trio started Auror training. Though Voldemort had been killed by Harry in _

_6th year, plenty of Death Eaters were waiting to take his place._

_Meanwhile Hermione went to Med College to become a healer. She started in August, but by September, she was _

_facing expulsion as she kept missing mourning lessons. He tutor called her into his office and asked if she was _

_pregnant. She denied it, but after a test proved positive, she was forced to quit._

_She spent hours trying to work out who the father was. When she was told roughly when the baby had been _

_conceived she remembered the party, that had been held 3 days before graduation._

_She moved to a small cottage near a hospital out of London and waited. She told no one. She lived alone. She went _

_into labor on the 23 Match at only 18. Both parents' names were put on the muggle birth certificate of the small _

_baby. She put a charm on the baby girls so she would grow up looking like the squibs she was placing her with._

_As Hermione placed her 3-day-old daughter in the cot of her new home, she said one thing that the baby would _

_always remember:_

'_I hope to God that I never lay eyes on you again. If you ever come to my world, them let Death Eaters get to you _

_before I do, little Granger!'_


	2. Chapter 2

15 years later.

'There has been no new sightings of the 15 year olds who went missing 6 months ago. Police inspector Sheffield has said that

there is little hope of finding them alive. . .'

The teenage girls knew nothing of what was happening in the muggle world, or of the worry their parents were going through

. They didn't even know if the other was alive. All they knew was that they were held captive in separate large rooms, both

only with a fire always alight, being the only source of light in the rooms, a 4-poster bed and a bathroom, and they knew of

cloaked figures who brought them their meals.

Both had been tortured the minute they were brought in and soon after taken to room far away from each other. No one

spoke to Mara, but the same cloaked man with a silver hand came to Franceska 3 times a day. She told him all she

remembered.

They'd been walking across the wreck, the small field opposite their rival secondary school Mavalone, when they kept

hearing voices and swishes of cloaks, yet they were alone. Suddenly a circle of black cloaked figures had surrounded them.

Two shot beams of red light towards them then they were in the room they were now.

The man in return, told her all about what was happening and about Voldemort, his followers, Hogwarts and especially the

Golden Trio, about the death of Voldemort and who had tortured both girls: Bellatrix Lestrange; their new leader. Death

Eaters were allowed to come and go as they pleased into both rooms, which both girls hoped they wouldn't consider.

Francheska soon found out who the small figure was: Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail.

'Why are you called Wormtail?'

'POP!'

'Wow, cool!'

'POP!'

'I'm an animagus, so were James Potter and Sirius Black. Us along with Remus Lupin formed a group of just us called the

Mauraders, the most troublesome group Hogwarts has ever seen!'

He pulled a chain from under his robes. It was a locket. It was very big and the gold 'M' stood out against the silver of the

locket. On the back was an engraved rat.

'All of my memories are in here, just like a pensive, it's a charm James found. He also found a charm that lets us see any of

them even if our minds have forgotten, oh, yeah, and he put a permanent locking charm on the claps so we couldn't take

them off. I'm glad about that.'

A knock at the door ended his explanation as it signaled someone else wanted to come in. she suddenly felt terrified, she

didn't want Peter to go. Before she could say anything, the door opened and a tall man entered. Peter pulled his hood up and

left without a word. The man closed the door and mutter 'Silenco.' He turned to face her and took off hid hood and mask,

revealing blond hair, a pointed nose, an aging face and cold Grey eyes staring at her. His gaze never leaving her face he threw

off his cloak, which fell to the floor in a heap and walked slowly towards her.

'I wondered what was so special about you. Now I can see.'

She watched at the man drew closer.

'Stand up.' He commanded the seated girl. She knew to do what they asked, it was simpler that way, and she was more

likely to survive if she did.

As he came closer still, her body froze and she couldn't move. The man stopped centimeters from her and traced her jawline

with a long, pale finger. His hand traveled down her neck, up and down her arms, over her waist until both hands glasped

themselves to her breasts. She couldn't move it was as if she was an unused puppet in a corner. All of a sudden his lips were

on her own as his nimble fingers quickly undid the tight plait of her uncontrollable ringlet filled back hair, then under her

jumper, undoing her trousers. He deepened the kiss as one finger fiddled with the red rose of her school, jumper and her

trousers fell to the floor. He pulled away to roughly pull off her jumper and lifted her and carried her over to the bed in the

corner. He gently sat above her and slowly undid the buttons on her shirt, all the while muttering about an heir, a

disappointment.

She never looked at him, but up at the canopy waiting for it to be over. The man roughly entered her more than once that

night, each time moaning and groaning, an old mans pleasure and when not that, screaming her name until he collapsed,

though his hands never stopped even in sleep.

She didn't bother to scream or struggle. It was no use. No one could help her. She was completely alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Peter came to give her her breakfast, he was horrified to see most of her cloths on the floor and Francheska curled up

in a ball naked. He noticed she had pushed herself as far into the corner as possible. He also noticed she'd been crying. He

put the tray down on the table and ran over to her. He put his cloak around her as she leaned on his chest and cried.

Peter didn't ask what had happened, he just knew he had to get her out of the Riddle House. 'But how?' soon curiosity got

the better of him.

'What happened?'

'H-h-he r-rapped m-m-me' she choked out.

Peter scowled and stiffened with anger. He calmed himself.

'What did he look like?'

'B-blonde h-hair and g-Grey eyes.'

Peter stood up abruptly and threw the vase on the bedside table across the room. He walked around collecting her cloths

and gave them to her along with a calming potion.

'Put these back on for now, you'll get some others soon. Then eat. You'll need your strength.'

She trusted him for reason, unknown, even to her, but did as she was told. He turned around so she could change,

After she had eaten, he shrank her school bags and outt hem in his pocket. Them to her amasment, he took off his locket nad gave it to her.

'I thought you couldn't take it off?'

'When I joined the Death Eaters just after graduation, the spell was broken. It would no longer keep me safe, but it will you.

Now I'm going you change you into a matchbox, so I can sneak you out. I'll transfigure you back when we get to

Hogsmead. When we get there I'll have to become Wormtail. Ok?'

'Yeah. . . what about Mara?'

Peter sighed.

'She was killed'

'Let's go.'

She felt odd being a matchbox but she felt nothing but guilt over the death of her sister, her twin. She'd heard that twins knew

when the other was in danger. That had never happened to either of them.

They got out of the house with no problems, no questions asked. No one looked their way. No one really liked Peter as

everyone blamed him for Voldemorts first downfall. He apparated to Hogsmead and ran up the mountain to the cave Sirius

had hidden in during the Trio's 4th year. He turned her back and let her get used to being human again. He was glad he had

mastered human transfiguration over the years.

'Right when you get into Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall will meet you. She always knows when a visitor turns up invited

or not. Ask to see Dumbledore. If she asks why, show her the locket. It was a sign to know if anyone tried to impersonate

us when Lily and James were alive.

When you see Dumbledore, give him this letter, it explains a lot of things. He'll send you to Madam Pomfrey, especially after

last night. I have to tell you now. . . I'm most likely going to be killed, you can guess why. You'll be happy here ok? Have

fun and enjoy yourself. Have fun for me.'

He added the last bit seeing the look on her face. Before she could respond, her school bags were on the floor beside her

and a rat was at her feet waiting.

'Well, let's go then.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

As Peter had said, McGonagall was there waiting for her on the front steps, many students looking at her as it was a hot

Saturday afternoon.

She looked over the girl, why did she look so familiar?

'Why are you here?' the Professor asked.

'To see Professor Dumbledore.' The girl answered, cowing under the old woman's glare.

'Why should I let you see him. He is a very busy man.'

Francheska pulled the locked from under her jumper and showed the Professor who gasped.

'Follow me. What is your name again?'

'Francheska Weinstein.'

'One of the muggle girls who went missing?'

'. . . yeah.

'You've caused a riot in your world.'

'How do you know we were missing in my world?'

'Skiving Snackboxes'

she ignored her last question as they approached the gargouls guarding Dumbledores' office.

'He's waiting for you.'

Minerva walked away, but turned and looked at Francheskas confused face. _'Where have I seen that before?'_

'Welcome to Hogwarts.'

Then she turned and carried on walking away.

'Is she always that weird?' she asked the rat, who squeaked in reply. She chuckled. 'I'll take that as a yes then.'

She stepped onto the staircase and worried over what she was going to say to the old man. Before she realized it, he had

called her into his office and she was sitting opposite him. He rested his chin on his entwined fingers.

'Lemon drop?'

'Yes please!'

'Finally someone who likes the sweet.'

'I have fillings because of them.'

He suddenly became serious and seemed to forget the throwing of random sentences, and his next words made the girl think

that he could read minds.

'There is no need to tell me who you are, I already know. But what I want to know is how you got out and got here?'

'I was helped. He gave me this to give to you. It explains most things. As she leant over the desk, the sunlight caught the

locket she hadn't put back under he jumper. The hand that was reaching out to take the letter stopped as Dumbledore

noticed the light shining off the locket.

'You read it aloud.'

Utterly confused, Francheska pulled her hand back, opened the letter and began to read:

_To Professor Dumbledore,_

_You have every reason to hate me, but please listen to this for Francheskas sake. If I hadn't gotten her away she _

_would be dead right now. You won't have heard but Bellatrix doesn't believe the girl to be just some muggle. She _

_also believes her to be a witch. She knows this as she tried to mark her. As you may have guessed , it failed._

_Just like Lily's sacrifice, the power of love saved her, though it was unconsciously. For it to have work, to have _

_saved her from everything that has happened, then her parents must either have been incredibly powerful and both _

_or either one a pureblood. Which I don't know, neither does 'Our Lady'._

_I have done my best to look after her, but others may have done things I don't know about. Her sister I couldn't _

_save, she was killed a few days ago, as a blood test was carried out, Our Lady wanted their blood, which family, or _

_from whom I don't know, but the other girl didn't match Francheska at all, so she doesn't belong to the muggle _

_family she was put with._

_There is no need to contact the ministry. I will snap my wand and dispose of myself, without you dong anything. But I _

_ask of you one thing: please look after Francheska. I have only ever seen such hatred and emptiness in the eyes of _

_Harry. Please giver her the life I took from Harry._

_Peter Pettigrew._

She put the letter on the desk and pulled the rat from her pocket and put it the chair beside her. It automatically transformed

into Peter, who pulled out his wand, snapped it in half and placed the 2 pieces on the desk And turned to face Francheska.

'I'm sorry I won't get to find out who your parents are, but I want you to know that I hope you are happy with them. Have a

good life with them and be happy.'

Tears sprung up in his eyes and before they both broke down he walked out of the room. She never saw him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She just stared at the door, refusing to let the tears fall. She'd learnt at an early age that showing emotions was a weakness, a

sin, forbidden. She looked back to the old man, but he looked like he hadn't just seen the murderer of two of his best

students, or that the girl in front of him obviously cared for him, instead he looked as if the last 10 minutes hadn't happened at

all.

'Now, what to do with you –'

'Don't' send me back!'

Dumbledore seemed surprised for a moment at the forcefulness in her voice, but hid it and carried on.

'We can't send you back. You've been gone too long and your friends and family have given up hope this time. You are

believed to be dead. No. You shall stay here. . . and yes. . . we will find your parents.'

The young woman smiled weakly, but her mind was coming up with the impossible to get her friend back.

She was taken to the hospital wing by a house-elf. She was left at the doors as Madam Pomfrey tended to a redheaded boy

muttering to herself.

'Now, Mr. Weasley, drink this, it wont hurt. I don't care if it's not pumpkin juice as one young man thought it was.' She

spoke over the boys' pitiful excuses.

'I don't care if Uncle Harry had to have it, _I _won't'

'Well I'm afraid you will.'

Without another word or protest the vile drink was poured down his throat which left him gagging. Pleased, the woman

walked away to another red head, this time a girl, though like the boy, dressed in red robes.

'Oh, 'ello.'

The boy had just noticed her standing by the door looking like a lemon.

'You can come closer. I won't bite.'

She walked over to the bed and gently sat down on the very edge of it.

'I'm Luke Weasley. Who are you 'cos you aren't Hogwarts student are you?'

'I'm Francheska Weinstein, one of the muggle girls who went missing. So no, I'm not a student here.'

'Wow, well me and the rest of the world have heard about you. What happened to the other girl?'

'Miss Weinstein?'

'Yes?'

she turned around to find the nurse beckoning her to the far end of the ward.

'See you then Luke.'

Before he could as her more questions she couldn't answer, she followed the nurse behind the curtains.

'Now, you just drop your bags here and take your coat off.'

She felt very exposed having to do this. Her now stick thin fingers tried to grasp the large buttons of her filthy cream jacket.

She no longer had the strength to do so, and then the energy to stand left her.

When she awoke, Dumbledore was there.

'How long have I been out?'

'Two days, you needed the rest. Is there anything you would like to tell me about your imprisonment? It could help us greatly.'

She knew all about the Order of the Phoenix, Peter had told her. Snape had been caught being a spy for the Order and had

narrowly escaped with his life. Only Dumbledore knew of his whereabouts. She knew that whatever she had been through

would help, but did she really want to tell? Would she have to tell about her childhood. . . that was an almost certainty, so the

old man could tell her parents. . . whoever they were.

'Where do you want me to start?'

'How about your childhood.' _Damn!_

She paused, thinking of excuses. None came to mind. Frustrated, she sighed and began.

She told him of the favoritism her father had over her sister, how she had always been ignored as a child. About when she

was 5, her parents' separated, not legally, but in their hearts. Her mother brought home random men every night. When she

was 8, her father came to her bed. It got physical 2 years later. She got used to it. It was normal. Regardless of her sister

forever being showered in new things and her forgotten by the adults, the 'twins' still had a strong bond. It was them against

the world. Her sister hated the presents. She wanted love, not money.

The aged wizard was shocked to say the least, it was all too familiar to him.

'What happened when you were captured?'

she carried on, telling him of their separation, of the torture, of the rape. For some reason she felt like the man already knew

most of what she had told him, it was really unnerving.

'What's going to happen to me now sir?'

'Well, you are going to stay here for a while, but as the school term is almost over, you wont be sorted yet. You're safe now.'

'I can't be sorted. I have to have magical ability.'

'That you do. You have a very large amount. More than most people at your age.'

'Thank you sir'

'You're welcome my dear. Just to let you know, it's July 4th, so you're 16 now.'

Without another word, he walked away, leaving her totally alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Luke came to visit her the same day, with the bones in his arm re-grown. He was accompanied by the redheaded girl she

had seen.

'Hi again.'

'Hello. How are you feeling?'

'Fine, but very bored.'

'Well, that's why we're here. This is Lara, my twin sister and Dumbledore's said that you're staying here . . . so we thought

we'd come and teach you the basics of the magical world . . .'

Meanwhile the headmaster was having a heated argument with a 38 year old man about letting him speak to his wife at

Hogwarts . . . alone.

'I'm glad you could make it.'

'What do you want Albus? I have a family to look after.'

'How many children do you have?'

'3' without hesitation

'There's a girl un te hospital wing after being attacked and kidnapped by Death Eaters, rapped by them and –'

The office door slammed shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Francheska pushed the door to Dumbledore's office open and found a woman with long brown hair ending in ringlets lining

an oval face, pacing in front of the desk. Her light blue robes swishing behind her as she paced. Francheska voice failed her

as she watcher her mother walking up and down in front of her, watching her hair much like she wanted hers, bouncing off

her shoulder blades, her hands clenched in fists, the worried look on her face. All she misinterpreted. She finally found her

voice.

'Mum?'

The woman stopped abruptly and she snapped her head around so quickly Francheska heard her neck crack.

Hermione stared at the girl in front of her. She saw she was wearing a short denim skirt and loose baggy shirt which

obviously wasn't hers. She saw the hope in her eyes. She wondered who she looked like as the glamour charm was still in

place.

'_Mum?'_

The word bounced around her mind. Fort his girl, to call her 'mum' wasn't right, she wasn't. She showed no emotion. The

girl noticed. _'Damn. Like me.'_ The nervous smile slipped of her face. The hope dimmed.

'I only gave birth to you. Nothing more.'

The girl looked crushed. '_Had she expected me to welcome her with open arms? She already has a loving family, she _

_doesn't need me.'_

'You're still my mum. You can still love me. I can still be part of your life.'

'_Why des she sound so desperate? What aren't you telling me Albus?'_

'No. I'm not your mother. I can't love you, and you can't be part of my life!'

Tears were in her daughter's eyes. . . she couldn't care.

'Why not? I—AM—**_YOUR_**—**_DAUGHTER!_**'

'I have **_one _**daughter, Emma who is 7 years old, a 10 year old son Ben and 5 year old Jasper. My husband isn't even your

father!'

Neither had noticed Dumbledore enter his office, or that they were now shouting at each other. Hermione gasped for breath

and carried on. Dumbledore visibly cringed. No one noticed.

' **YOU—WERE—A—MISTAKE!** You were never meant to happen. We were staggeringly drunk! We couldn't even

stand up on our own, let alone think about what we were doing. I didn't believe in abortions, so I didn't have one. I wish I

had. I never wanted you!'

The tears were now streaming down Francheska face, her eyes full of hurt, pain, and then hatred. Her daughter's next words

were going to haunt her for the rest of her life:

'Bitch! You miserable fucking bitch! You have always had a family, a loving family, people around you who you love and

love you back. . .always. I NEVER have. The wonderful people you left me with beat me daily, rapped me every other day,

refused me food if I asked. All the time I wished my mum would come and take me away. I wished my mum would love me.

I wanted someone who would love my mother's day cards and not burn them in my face, saying they weren't my mother. I

wanted a REAL family. To belong somewhere.

But. . . no. . .I have to kidnapped along with my '**twin'** I make a friend who has to die. I'm rapped **again. **My 'twin' **dies**. I

find 2 new friends and my mother **hates** me. Welcome to my world **mother!** Well I hope you never come to my world,

your wish came true little Hermione Granger.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Hermione stared open-mouthed at the door her daughter had just slammed behind her. Tears formed in her own eyes. She

turned to Dumbledore who had moved himself behind the safety of his desk.

'Did all that really happen to her?'

'I'm afraid so.'

'Oh.'

She wanted to run after her and tell her she never meant any of it. But as she moved the pain in her chest stopped her. _'You _

_have a family you love and love you.'_

'She can't be part f my life.'

Her old headmaster stared at her, eyebrows raised. _'Shock—must be shock.'_

'Who is her father?'

'Isn't it obvious?'

'No, not really.'

She looked at the floor.

'Ron Weasley.' She looked up suddenly, her eyes filled with pain.

'Don't tell him. I may not be able to have my daughter, but I don't want him to have her either.' The pain was replaced by fear.

'Please, I beg you Albus, don't come to me concerning her again, please . . .'

Without waiting for an answer, she too swept out of the office with her own tears down her face.

Francheska ran, not knowing where she was going, not caring who she was bumping into. Her hair streamed out behind her

as she ran half-blind by her tears, stumbling more than once. She finally slowed down as she realized she was outside by the

lake. _'It's so tempting.'_ She had tried with pills, but her best friend had caught her. She tried a bridge, but police walked by.

She finally dug deep, each time deeper than the last. The scars were too deep to ever heal.

Suddenly she was on her back as someone grabbed her arms as she prepared to dive. Luke's face came into view. She

heard Lara running towards them.

'WHAT-THE-HELL-DO-YOU-THINK-YOUR-DOING?' his voice rising with every word. Her body went limp and she

cried. Luke pulled her onto his lap and gently rocked her ass he snuggled into his arms like a small child after a nightmare.

Lara finally reached them and she was about to ask what had happened when she heard the castle doors open again as

Hermione walked out. The older woman looked around and finally saw the crushed teenager laying in a boys arms. She

turned and stalked back to Hogsmead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Francheska soon fell asleep in Luke's arms.

'Lara . . . do you know what happened?'

'I was going to ask you the same thing. But I think it might have something to do with the woman who walked down to

Hogsmead.'

'Why?'

'She came out of the castle looking for someone. She looked around and saw you holding 'Cheska and walked away.'

'I wonder who it was.'

'It looked like Hermione Granger.'

'Didn't she . . .'

Hermione slowed down when she reached the village. She pulled her hood up and walked into the Three Broomsticks and

ordered Firewhiskey. She hid herself in a dark corner and cried silently.

The boy, even from a distance was obviously a Weasley and she took a guess at Bills son. She remembered Ron telling them

he was going to be an uncle at last as Bill and Fleur at been together for over 2 years.

But this was the last thing she needed; her daughter already friends with the family she **_had_** to stay away from.

Hermione finished her drink quickly and apparated back to her 'loving' husband.

Luke along with Lara carried Francheska back to the hospital wing and told Madam Pomfrey that they'd be back the next

day before they went home for the summer.

As promised the twins turned up at 9:00 sharp.

'Hey guys.'

'Hi 'Cheska.'

'Urm . . . I don't mean to pry, but . . . why were you crying yesterday and trying to dive in to the lake?'

'You're not prying Luke. . .'

over the next half-hour she told tem everything from the day she was kidnapped, about Peter, the rape and being brought to

Hogwarts; along with the quilt of her sister death. She ten told them about the letter Peter had written and the meeting with

her mother.

They were both horrified and remembered what they been told of their uncle Ron and Harry's 'adventures' at Hogwarts.

Before they could tell her what they knew of her mother, Madam Pomfrey threw them out as the carriages were about to

leave.

'We'll write!'

'Come to the Burrow!'

'Bye!'

Again she was alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Francheska wasted the days randomly walking around Hogwarts and its grounds, the lake becoming her favorite place, apart

from the Quidditch pitch of course.

Dumbledore was insisting upon keeping her at school and she was becoming rather lonely. Professor McGonagall had taken

her to Ollivanders' to get her a wand she hadn't seen any other part of Diagon Alley, headmasters' orders. She was glad she

had a wand now, she finally felt a apart of the world in which she now belonged. The aged woman gave the lonely teenager a

few simple books to read as she was 5 years behind everyone else on her magical education.

It had been 3 weeks since term had ended and the teachers were all starting to give her lessons, including Snape. She had

heard about him from the twins and didn't really like the realm thing either. Though she must have been good because he

kept muttering things like 'Just like your mother.' And 'At least you've got your mothers brain.'

Luke had owled her saying he had to go to France to visit his mothers family for a while and he didn't know when they

would be back, but maybe they could meet up at Diagon Alley. This had sunk her mood most of all. She'd been looking

forward to going to the Burrow.

Dumbledore found her in the library one afternoon, where she was reading a thick volume on Potions. She finally noticed the

professor looking at her with an amused expression on his face.

'Oh sorry Professor.'

'That's quite alright my dear. It's a wonderful surprise to actually see someone willingly reading a potions' book.'

'Well, I do need to catch up.'

'Indeed, indeed. Tomorrow the teacher do come home and I need to visit a few places, so I'm afraid you will be needing to

come with me if that's alright. If you could come up to my office at 8:00am. Try and get a good night sleep, you'll need the

rest.'

Without saying another word the Headmaster left a very confused girl behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Francheska was up and ready by 7:30 the next morning. She was dressed in black jeans and a red T-shirt with the Wired

Sisters on it. It was too big for her as it belonged to Luke, but he had wanted her to have something from the magical world.

Her trainers squeaked on the marble floor as she paced up and down in front of her bed, wringing her hands and biting her

lip. What on earth did the old man want her to come with him for? As she stood next to him in his office, she shivered in the

heat, without a cloak, she felt cold even in the humid, early morning sun. she placed a shacking hand on the hat and she

would have screamed had she been able to as she felt a jerk behind her navel. When they stopped she fell to the ground in a

heap. As she stood up she looked around and saw that they were standing in a courtyard facing a large house that looked

like it was being held up by magic. There was an Erie silence as if the house had once been filled with noise and now . . .

nothing. No screams or shouts from a mother, a laugh from a father and no children running around. She regained the house,

Luke had told her about it—she was at the burrow!

'Sir, why are we here?'

he ignored her question and walked towards the house where the sound of someone cooking could be heard.

'Ah, hello Molly dear.'

A plump woman in her late fifties spun around and smiled weakly.

'Oh, hello Albus. Oh, who's this?'

'Your oldest granddaughter.'

They both fainted.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

When both women recovered and were sitting at the table with a strong cup of tea and firewhiskey, only then did someone

speak.

'How Albus? How is it possible? Only Bill has children. Ginny would still have been in school when she was born.'

'You're forgetting someone.'

'RON! No, I won't believe it. He isn't stupid. Anyway, she doesn't look like a Weasley.'

Dumbledore stood up and motioned for Francheska to do the same. He tapped his wand on her head and said:

'Tomber panne, vielle ancien habit vuira la meme chose batiment les rapports reposer vulira repetitant.'

Francheska felt as if she was underwater. A bright white light surrounded her. She felt her bones grow and shrink, her

muscles tensed and relaxed, tghen contracted, her face twinged and her skin bobbled slightly.

When the light disspareared, instead of a short plump girl of 5'2, with curly dyed black hair and grey eyes, stood a tall, thin

girl of about 5'8. Her hair full of ringlets ending at her waist, no longer frizzy but sleek and fire red, matching her temper. Her

eyes ice blue, although holding a warmth to them. Her features were obviously Hermione, but she looked more like her

father, though not as gangly as he had been.

Molly opened her mouth in horror or shock she couldn't tell. Francheska looked away from her grandmother and saw a full

length mirror in tre hallway. Transfixed by her reflection, she walked towards it and stopped. She toucher her hair, her face,

freckles. She pulled on her hair just to be sure it was real.

Smiling she walked back to her grandmother, her family. The woamn glared in return. The smile fell from her face faster than

Harry had fallen from his broom in third year. Tears automatically filled her eyes as she remebeed her mothers face and

words.

'Don't send me away, please don—'

'GO! GET OUT!'

Mrs Weasley stood up na dpointed at the door with a shaking fuelled finger.

'Molly no—'

'No Albus. YOU — GET OUT!'

Francheska did. She ran.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

MUGGLE GIRL STILL MISSING 

'The muggle teenager Francheska Weinstein is still missing after running away from the Weasley's home 6 weeks ago.

_**She is reported dead in the muggle world along with her twin sister Mara. She has limited knowledge of magic **_

_**and is very confused on where she is.'**_

****

Hermione put the paper down, her maternal instincts doing overdrive. She was terrified; her firstborn was missing in the

magical world with hardly an knowledge on how to defend herself. _'What was she doing at the Weasley's?'_ then she

realized, Dumbledore had told Ron. Then why wasn't he banging on the door right now?

Before she could think about whether going to see Ron herself, her husband called from the dining room.

'Woman, where's my breakfast?'

'Just coming darling.'

She placed his favorite cup and whiskey on the tray along with a full English breakfast times 3, with 3 croissants, 2 chocolate

éclairs and 5 pieces of toast. _'He eats more at breakfast than the whole of Gryffindor table altogether!'_

If someone asked her when she become an obedient middle ages housewife and where had the very independent confident

bookworm gone, she wouldn't be able to say. She would say that she was never confident, she had always done what was

asked of her and had followed the rules with a strict discipline. Anybody would be to shocked to remind her of all the

adventures the trio had had, and the conversation would change.

She watched her husband shovel down his food in less than 2 minutes flat. Lucy, the maid, had taken the children to school.

'Someone was looking for you yesterday.'

Daniel never spoke when at the table, so this shocked her more than what he had said.

'Do you know who?'

'Redheaded woman. Said her name was Potter or something. Had 3 kids with her, though none looked like her. No doubt

having an affair with different men and making the husband believing he's the father, bloody disgusting if you ask me.'

Hermione had stood up and had almost dropped the plates as it registered whom he was talking about.

'Yes, I totally agree. What did the woman want?'

'Don't ask me stupid questions. She left a letter; it's in the hall. I'm off down the pub with Roger.'

'See you for dinner darling.'

'Whatever.'

She closed the door behind her husband and almost began to hyperventilate. What on earth did Ginny want? When the hell

did she marry Harry? Hermione had been secretly receiving the _Daily Prophet_ ever since she had left them behind and there

had never been anything about the worlds hero getting married or having a family of his own, a dream he had had since he

was 5 or 6.

Hermione felt sick. She had thought her leaving them was a good idea, but instead she had made the biggest mistake of her

life. When Harry had shown her the photo album with pictures of his parents in, she had found herself dreaming of becoming

the next Mrs. Potter. _NEVER _did she think Ginny would. Jealousy like nothing she had ever felt before filled her and without

warning all the glasses in the kitchen smashed.

'Shit, shit, shit.'

The last time she had done accidental magic, she had been 10, a few days before she had gotten her Hogwarts letter. She

hadn't done magic since she had married Daniel 14 years ago as he had forbidden it and also she didn't' want to be found.

She ran up to the attic, not noticing the door opening on its own accord, grabbed her wand from her trunk and ran back to

the kitchen to fix the glasses. That done, she remembered the letter.

She walked into the hall and picked up the letter on the table beside the front door silently debating whether to open it or to

burn it. She turned it over and saw a red seal with a lion surrounded by a **G. **a large P then dominated the seal. The Potter

family crest. _'Well, that proves their married.' _She broke the seal and began to read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm so glad I've found you. Where have you been hiding all these years? Why did you leave? Harry and Ron have _

_never been the same without you._

_You may have guessed but I married Harry and we have 3 children, Lincon, Jack and Georgia. Do you have _

_children? Are you married? I bet you're a top businesswoman with a high salary, beating the men away!_

_Hermione, please make contact with me, even if you don't want to meet up with Harry and Ron, though they miss _

_you terribly. I'm living in Godric's Hallow. You know where. Please contact._

_Love Ginny Potter._

Hermione ran to the attic and cried. She opened her trunk and found her photo albums, full of photos of the three of them,

her and 'her boys', as they were known. They were all smiling and laughing, some of tem flirting with each other (the boys to

Hermione, not the boys flirting with each other) she missed tem just as much as they obviously missed her. She dried her face

and put the albums away along with her wand. As she walked out she saw a photo on the floor. She picked it up and saw 5

people waving at her, one more than the others. Sitting at the front was Harry and Ginny, with Ginny sitting between Harry's'

legs and Harry's' arms around her waist. A girl stood behind Harry leaning her head on his shoulder and hugging him from

behind. She had jet-black hair and emerald eyes, though without glasses, Hermione guessed her to be Lincon. The younger

girl sitting on Ginnys' lap was an exact copy of her sister and the only boy was copying Lincon on Harry's' other side. He

could have passed for Harry, except her didn't have a scar. They were all outside the mansion Harry had taken her to the

summer before 7th year.

Hermione smiled, but that quickly faded as she heard her husband come back with the children. She sighed and went down

to meet them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Francheska didn't know where she was; her mind wasn't functioning. She hadn't eaten for weeks and her cloths were falling

off when she wasn't holding onto them. She ached from awkward sleeping positions and she had cuts and bruises from falling

over when her legs couldn't support her. All she remembered were the two faces of the women who had told her to get out

of their lives. She couldn't remember their voices to which she was grateful.

She kept close to a river acting like any other teenage runaway sleeping rough. She stole scraps of food from dustbins

outside restaurants, and kept away from men asking her to do them a favor, she wanted at least to keep her dignity if nothing

else.

After getting chased from a regular restaurant, she waked back to the river; she saw a group of drunken teenagers walking

past her. One of them tripped just as they passed her and turned on her.

'Wa' do a for?'

'I didn't do anything.'

He seemed to register her voice, as it was so cracked and husky as she hadn't used it in so long. He soon retaliated.

'You 'id, you rip- (hick)-ipped me up.'

She gathered what he meant and kept silent. Her spell with the Death Eaters would forever leave a mark on her. This time

her silence angered them. They were soon upon her hitting, kicking, biting and spitting on every part of her that could reach.

Even in their drunken state they soon realized she was moving and bolted from the scene.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

'I6-year-old muggle girl Francheska Weinstein had finally been found, confirmed Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_She was found in the early hours of this morning by 10 year old Ben Everlyn. She was taken to St.Mungo's and is _

_said to be in a critical condition. Nothing has been said of her injuries . . .'_

Hermione smiled and her worry lifted. Her baby girl was safe. And never wanted to lay eyes on her mother again. Her smile

faded.

'Miss?'

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at the maid who was respectively waiting for her mistress to answer.

'What is it Clare?'

'The master wants you to dine with him and the children, mam.'

'Thank-you Clare. Tell him I'll be through once I've freshened up.'

Clare vowed and walked away. _'What is he up to?'_

She dressed in the dark green robes he had brought her from Japan. She wanted to please him. Purebloods were extremely

difficult to please. The robes didn't help as they reminded her of the Christmas ball in her 7th year when Harry had worn

robes the exact color Daniel had brought her.

She sat opposite him at the other end of the large, long table wit the children between them all scared to say a word, and all

eating like any posh child should eat. The whole affair made Hermione think they were living in ht Victorian times, not the

21st Century. No one spoke. No one congratulated Ben on finding the missing girl. Reporters were at the door half way

through diner. They got one statement from Daniel, then told to leave. No one dared to argue. When he had finished at the

table, the children were dismissed and Clare cleared the table.

'You used magic.'

It was a simple statement, but it sent chills down Hermione's spine.

'It as accidental. I lost cont—'

'I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO USE MAGIC!'

Hermione was terrified, and it showed. She couldn't defend herself. Wandless and having forgotten the muggle way, she was

an easy target.

_**CRASH!**_

The glass cabinet fell as Hermione smashed into it, cutting her face. He soon left for the pub again, leaving Clare to help her

mistress stand up. As Clare fixed up Hermiones' injuries, and the children cried not wanting their mother to know they they

knew what happened to her, Hermione made a crucial decision.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Ginny had married straight out of Hogwarts and by 21 had her first child, Lincon. 3 years later came her only son Jack and 2

years after him was Georgia. She was once again training to be a healer and the day Hermione, 3 children and a maid turned

up on her doorstep was her first day off in months. Harry had taken their children to a Chudley Cannons Vs Paldmore

United Quidditch match in which Ron had gotten tickets.

The minute in which they came through he door Hermione had fainted, her maid and the Potter maid were currently looking

after her. Ginny sat in the living room with her friends' children. Ben was the only child old enough to know what was

happening. The others playing on the floor.

'What happened?' Ginny was horrified, the drained look on her old friends pale and thin face still hung before her eyes.

'It's been happening for years. I think before I was born. They've been married 14 years. Father treats her like dirt, like any

supposed 'decent pureblood should treat a mudblood.' He spat out the last word, but carried on;

'He banned her from using magic, made sure she had no friends and refused to let her work. He even forbids her from using

the library.

Yesterday I found the muggle girl who went missing. Clare was with me, we had sneaked out for a walk, although father

thinks I was sleepwalking. She apparated us to St. Mungos. When Dumbledore arrived, we were sent home and reporters

arrived last night during dinner. Father smiled at acted the proud father and asked them to leave me alone because I'm so

young. He screamed and threw things when he closed the door, mostly at mum. He had asked mum to join us for diner, he

never does that, so we were all really tense. We were sent o bed soon after, but stayed on the stairs, we knew what was to

happen. We heard a crash from the dining room. We went back to have a look and saw him using . . . using her as a punch

bag. It was the worst beating I know of. He threw things at her, or he would throw _her_!

He left for the pub and Clare sorted out mums injuries as much as she could. We cried. Once Clare was done mum sprinted

up to the attic, but came back with nothing. She told us to pack, including Clare. We just left, no note, nothing, and came

here.'

The boy was crying now and his younger siblings were cuddling around his legs. Ginny felt sick.

'You're safe now. I won't let him get to you, and most specially not your mother, although my husband will be protecting her

the most.'

'I don't mean to be rude, but I have no idea where we are, or who you are. You sound like a friend of my mothers but she

hasn't been allowed to keep in touch.'

'Yes I am a friend. My brother was one of her best friend along with my husband. I'm Ginny Potter and you're in Godric's

Hallow.'

'You do look familiar.'

'Thank-you, I think.'

Suddenly a tiredness came over the children as the day caught up with them. Ginny took them up to a spare room near

Hermione's and where they could sleep in the same room. Clare went to stay with them. Looking at the clock, Ginny saw

that the kids and Harry weren't due home for a few hours. She wen to check on her scarred old friend.

She walked in to find the other woman sitting up in bed looking around at her new surroundings. The room hadn't been

changed for generations.

Hermione was sitting in a large oak king size 4 poster. The posts all had lions carved into them and the feet of the bed were

clawed. The room had 2 large bay windows reaching floor to ceiling, looking south over the Potter estate. A desk and

bookcases filled the wall opposite the bed along with a door leading to the bathroom. Next to Hermione was another door

leading to te walk in closet. Over the rest of te walls were portraits of other Potters.

'Hermione?'

She snapped her head away from a very captivating picture of Lily Potter hanging over the fireplace, holding a baby Harry,

next to the oak desk.

'Ginny!'

Ginny suddenly found it difficult ot breath as Hermione launched herself onto her 'little sister.'

'O-ok . . .Herm. . .can't. . .breath.'

'Oh, sorry.'

They let each other go and took a step back to look over each other.

'You're safe. All of you are.'

This broke the silence and tears were constantly spilled over the early evening as the two friends caught up on each others

lives. Both were dreading what Harry was going to say about this new development, after not hearing from the first person

who showed him what true love really was for over 14 years.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Ron didn't quite believe what he had heard Dumbledore tell his mother. He had seen the girl . . . Francheska Weinstein come

in as a black haired version of Hermione, then saw her transform into a female version of himself! He saw her stare at herself

in the mirror, watching her confusion, which matched his own, and then saw his mother shout at her to leave. He had never

been so angry before. He had apparated straight to Hogsmead and spoken to the Headmaster, who had told him everything.

The old man told him the moment his daughter was found and he was there sitting by her side holding her hand until she woke

up.

Blue eyes slowly opened and stared at the ceiling above her, brow furrowed in concentration wondering where she was.

'You're in St.Mungo's . . . if you're wondering.'

She sat bolt upright and stared at the red-haired man on her left. She ten noticed he was holding her hand. He seemed

familiar.

'Who are you?'

'Ron Weasley.'

Then it clicked. The blue eyes, the freckles, the nose. . . it was a reflection of her!

'Are. . .are you. . .are you my dad?'

'Yes. I'm not going to let you go. I won't reject you. I now know about you and there is no way I can turn my back on my

daughter. It'll take time to get to know each other and me being a father of a 16-year-old, but we can learn together. . .if you

want. . .do you want that?'

Instead of answering, she threw her arms around his neck and cried. Ron instinctally out his arms around her thin frame and

sat on the bed rocking her back and forth.

'Ssh. You're safe now.'

They spent the day getting to know each other. It wasn't awkward like they thought it would be it was just perfect.

**After the match.**

'Harry? . .I really need to tell you something. . .on your own.'

'Are you ok?'

'Urm. . .yeah. . .I will be. . .please this is major.'

'Ok, hang on. Lincon? Take this portkey to the burrow ok, I just need to do something with Uncle Ron, ok?

'ok dad.'

All three children disappeared. Harry turned back to Ron.

'Ok, Ron you're worrying me. What is it?'

'Go to St.Mungo's.' He apparated away before Harry could ask anymore questions.

'What the hell? Oh well.' Harry followed and looked around for his best friend in the crowed reception room at the magical

reception.

'Harry! Over here!'

Ron was standing over by the lift waving at him. Harry finally got through the crowd getting annoyed.

'Ron, what is all this about?'

Ron walked into a relative's room, closed the door and beckoned Harry to sit down, while he paced up and down, wringing

his hands.

'Please don't freak out on me and please no interruptions. I have a 16-year-old daughter.'

Silence.

Ron looked round and saw to his amusement, that Harry was having some trouble getting over the fact they would have to

been in school and nether knew about it.

'Who the bloody hell is the mother then?'

Ron chuckled at how the roles had been reversed, and remembered all to well the woman who had tried to pass off a Death

Eaters son as Harry's own! Rons' reaction had been the same at Harrys' now. He stood up and walked out of the door

giving Harry the idea to follow. He led him up a narrow staircase next to the lift. He followed him down along wide corridor

and then onto a corridor Harry spent most of his time as his job of an Aurur.

'You remember the muggle girls?'

'Yeah, Mara was found dead, the other we have no idea. Albus won't let the healers tell us anything'.

'Well, she's alive and well.'

Silence.

'WHAT? _She's your daughter?'_

'Yes. Come on.'

Harry still shocked smiled and followed his friend into the room, which already looked like a typical teenager's room. _'Just_

_what I have to look forward to'_

He saw a painfully thin redheaded girl lying on her stomach on the bed with her legs in the air, ankles crossed her head stuck

in a book. The room was a complete mess, books, cloths make up, trunk, everywhere. He looked back to the girl who

hadn't noticed them arrive, _'sounds like Hermione,'_ he watched her frown in concentration, and bite her lower lip. He saw

the wand in her hand twirling it around her fingers as she played wit it. It was all too obvious now and she remembered the

night perfectly.

'Hermione,' he breathed. Ron heard him.

'Yeah, I'll tell you later.'

After Francheska had finally noticed them, Harry got to know what had happened to her. It was all too familiar to him,

though kept it to himself, even when Ron shot his concerned looks. She just took it all in her stride.

Harry also noticed how well father and daughter got on, even after only meeting in the early hours of that morning. They

joked about, took the Mickey out of each other and neither minded. It reminded him of Ron and his own children.

All sorts of things went through Harry's head as he watched them. The girl had obviously grown up with muggles. Or was

she the reason their best friend hadn't contacted them for 16 years. Why didn't she tell anyone, especially Ron? He voiced

these to Ron when they left leaving her asleep. Ron sat him down in the park outside the hospital and told him everything

including Dumbledores' suspicion of Hermiones' marriage. Harry sat there for a while not saying a word.

'So. . . so Dumbledore believes her husband is **_beating_** her?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh god. . .but. . .no way. . .she wouldn't let it happen. . .'

'She has 3 kids with the guy Harry.'

Harry groaned and out his head in his hands, not really believing what he was hearing.

'Mate, go home. I'll bring the kids over tomorrow.'

Harry just nodded. He looked up at his friend.

'She's great you know. A lot like you.'

Ron smiled back and Harry apparated away.


	18. Chapter 18

**i am so sorry for not updating sooner, but i have my french speaking exam next wednesday and i havent learnt any of my presentation or anything and im realy paniking, as this is the first time ive wrtten to you i want to thank all my reviwers THANK YOU! and again sorry. ive updated chapter 18 - 21. im re writing the endng so that may be a while as my exams start in 2 weeks time and i really need to revise, im also writing some other stories at the moment as well. anyay, back wit the story:**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chapter 18.

Harry walked into the entrance hall and stopped dead. 10 suitcases stood at the bottom of the

grand staircase, and a woman was trying to lift one of them up the stairs.

'Who the hell are you?'

The woman helped in surprise and dropped the suitcase on her foot. She bit her lip to stop

herself from swearing.

'Clare Wester, sir'

Harry just looked confused at her and took the time to look over the woman. She was about

5'2 with a slim build. She had fair brown hair falling to her shoulders, and what Harry could see

of her face under her hair that had fallen across it, she had piercing brown eyes.

'Sir?'

The Potters' butler Tom asked from the kitchen door hidden away in the corner of the hall.

Harry shook his head in confusion and followed the man into the kitchen. Harry had refused to

have house-elf's serving him except for Dobby who had tried to throw himself in the fire at the

thought of not serving Harry. He sat down at the table where he spent a lot of his time talking to

the staff, he didn't want to be one of those rich snobby men who didn't know who was in his

house, and treated the staff as slaves and not equals. Tom handed him a strong cup of tea and

tried to leave.

'Sit down Tom.'

Tom knew his master wasn't going to take the news he wanted to hear very well at all. He had

seen the younger man's temper on very few occasions but even so he never wanted to again.

'Who is that woman?'

'The maid to the Everlyn family sir. The mistress and her 3 children arrived this morning.'

The name struck a cord in Harry.

'Everlyn? What did the woman look like?' his heart was pounding in his chest, waiting to be

broken; he couldn't stop the hope and didn't want to know the fear.

'I do not know of her name sir, but she has bushy brown ha—'

Harry was sprinting up the stairs before Tom had finished the first word.

'GINNY?'

'GINNY?'

Both women jumped at the sound of Harry's' voice.

'Stay here a minute ok?'

Hermione could only nod as she had started to shack uncontrollably.

Harry ran down the main corridor in the guest wing and stopped abruptly when he saw his wife

stepping out of a room.

'Is she here? Where is she? Is she ok? Can I see her?'

'Whoa, calm down. Firstly, where are our children and where have you been the last 2 hours?'

'At the burrow, with Ron. Where – is – she?'

Ginny knew Harry was becoming impatient. She stepped aside and pointed at the door. Harry

marched in and for the second time in less than 10 minutes stopped dead. Instead of finding a

smiling Hermione launching herself at him so quick he could barley register who is was and take

a deep breath, instead of seeing her nose in a book, her back straight and proud he saw the

face of someone who had given up and didn't see the point in anything anymore, her nose

looked broken and her back was hunched over as if she was trying to make herself as small as

possible.

'Hermione?'

She snapped her head up and then he saw she was shaking.

'H-Harry?'

Before the tears slipped down her cheeks, Harry had his arms around her and Hermione clinging onto him as of her life depended upon it.

They stayed that way for a long time, as Hermione told him of her life since she had left their world behind, and vanished, of

her marriage, her children . . All except the sleeping girl in hospital.

Hermione had calmed herself down as much as possible and along with her 3 children, Harry and Ginny had the first meal in

13 years where she felt safe and welcome.

But the false sense of security was about to calm crashing down around her ears within hours.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

The nest morning Hermione and Harry were sitting in the family living room telling Ben and Emma about their years at

Hogwarts.

'So, I'll get my letter next year then mum?'

'Yes, you and Lincon isn't it?'

'Yeah, they're the same age as your three.'

Hermione smiled and her children were shocked to see the difference that small expression that made on their mothers face.

It wasn't forced, but genuine, filled with love for the person it was aimed at: the married man who was her best friend.

Hermione was sinking back into her old habits as she leaned against Harry with her head on his shoulder, his arms

automatically circling her waist and pulling her closer.

'Hey! You tow are married to _each other_ you know! You've been acting like it all morning.'

'Well, they have been best friends since they were 11 and they fancied each other like hell in 7th year so i'm not surprised.'

Both blushed as Ginny gave Ben this new piece of information, as she walked in giving Jasper a piggy back. Hermione

smiled.

'Don't worry Gin; I'm not trying to steal your man.'

'You better bloody not be my friend.'

'Ben you may want tow gorgeous women fighting g over you, but believe me it's not all its cracked up to be.'

The young boy looked up at the man who was looking after his mother and by the sounds of it had been most of his life. He

suddenly whished **he **was his father. The way they held each other, the way they acted finishing each others sentences, they

looked perfect. Shame he was already married. Big bugger. But Ben knew it would never happen, he accepted this but

always thought of Harry as a father to him and 2 siblings. Harry would be the one he turned to when he hit puberty, about his

first crush, first girlfriend, about shaving. He would forever be grateful towards the boy-who-lived for what he did for his

mother and them.

'MUM! MUM! HELP! THE TICKLING MONSTER IS TRYING TO GET US! MUM HELP!'

Ginny laughed at he chorus of her 3 children. She motioned to the children on the floor.

'Come and meet he manic Potter lot.'

'Hey! We're not that bad.'

'Of course not sweetie.'

She followed the noise coming from the kitchen with 3 scared looking children behind her, leaving Hermione in her husband's

arms.

Hermione snuggled her head into the crock in h snack and his arms tightened around her. She turned her face up to him and

whispered in his ear;

'Does this remind you of anything?'

Harry, who was suddenly having trouble breathing, nodded, remembering clearly.

'Yeah, that night.' He looked down at her and was faced with her lips taunting him and her eyes pleading with him.

Images and emotions were spinning through Hermione's' mind, remembering the softness of Harry's lips against her own,

kissing her skin. The feel of his touch as he ran his hand over her body. The sound d of his voice, breathless and calling her

name.

'Harry, you've got to come to the Bur—'

Ron stopped dead as he saw his two best friends holding each other. He saw the woman who had refused to keep his

daughter, who had told her she didn't want her and had been abused by her husband, and here she was bruised and

suddenly shaking, eyes wide, even after facing Voldemort with Harry and not being scared.

'Hermione?'

She untangles herself from Harry's embrace and gaze, looking up at the father of the daughter she had hurt to save.

'Hello Ron.'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

After Harry had apparated away, Ron had gone back to see the healer in charge of his daughter. He found the woman giving

her a check over.

'Healer?'

'Yes Mr. Weasley?'

'When can I take her home?'

'Anytime she wakes up. All her bones are healed, no bruises or cuts. The only wounds are going to be mental, and she can

only have small amounts of food at a time until her stomach is back to it's proper size.'

'I understand, thank-you.'

The woman nodded and left. Ron looked around the room struggling to comprehend just how many books the Hogwarts

staff had given her. To take time Ron adopted to clean up the mess (which he knew straight away that she had gotten from

him) the muggle way. He frowned when he saw the amount of make-up she had, but only groaned when he realized it was all

from his niece. _'Well at least she knows not everyone will reject her.' _

As Ron carried on clearing up, he began to think about the life Francheska had left behind; her school, her friends, the job

she'd told him about, the job she wanted in the future, the boy she was supposed to be going to the year 11 prom with.

'I wouldn't worry, all that belongs to Francheska Weinstein. She no longer exists.'

Ron jumped at the sound of his daughters' sleepy voice. He turned to face her.

'But your feeling and memories will always be there, whoever you are, whoever you look like.'

She sat up and played with her hands.

'They'll fade in time.'

The way she was avoiding his gaze, the way she was slouching, the way in which her nose was twitching to stop the tears

from falling, the way she whispered to cover her voice breaking was all déjà vu for. She looked as if she had given up and

was just going to exist.

'I know I'm acting like Uncle Harry.'

Ron was brought back to the present with this. He stared into his eyes with Hermione's face; he saw the same pain and

sorrows etched behind them. The similar horrors no child should see.

'Yes your past is like his and look at him now, married and with a family. What happened every year only made him

stronger, more determined to defeat Voldemort and not be tempted, not to take the easy way out. He could have let Death

Eaters kill him, or his own quilt and blame, just so he could once again be with his parents and Sirius wherever they are. But

he knew they'd given their lives so he could live. You can get through this. Yes there'll be tears and tantrums, but one day,

you'll find love, in a partner or friend and you will look back and think how could I ever have thought this couldn't happen to

me?'

Ron had crossed over to the bed and had placed his large hands on hid daughters fragile frame and locked eyes with her.

She cried despite her hate of it and swipes at riding herself of them.

'When can I come home?'

They both smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

Within half an hour, father and daughter where walking up the lane towards Rons childhood home.

'Calm down. It'll be fine.'

Francheska wasn't convinced. 'Why does she hate me?'

'It was shock, she's lost all but 2 of her 7 children. She doesn't know what hate feels like.'

'Will Luke and Lara be here?'

'Yeah, they arrived 2 days ago. They're going back to Hogwarts in a few days. Harry's children are here to.'

'How many?'

'3'

'Who?'

'Lincon, 10, Jack 8 and Georgia 6.'

'Where will isleep?'

'Ginnys old room with the girls'

'When can I meet Aunt Ginny?'

'Tomorrow'

'How about granddad?'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is this? 20 questions?'

'Hey! I grave information you know.'

Ron chuckled. Hermione and him were polar opposites. Him; lazy, couldn't be bothered to anything unless it was Quidditch

or snogging some random girl in a broom closet, ate like a pig, clumsy, ignorant to what was going on around him. While

Hermione (who would only go to sleep when she fell asleep from exhaustion in the common room or head room using a very

large book as a pillow), tried to make room for as much as possible in 24 hours (or more using a time turner). She hated

Quidditch with a passion and was always worrying over 'her boys' at every match. She always knew what was going on

around her, sometimes before others realized it, especially when it came to their feelings.

Ron started to get a headache at these thoughts, but smiled again at the thought of Francheska being a perfect mismatch of

both the old friends.

Before he could walk into the front door, Francheska stopped dead and was looking terrified.

'Sweetheart, stay here and I'll go and talk to them ok?'

She nodded and sat on the swing by the door. Shacking the memories of pushing Ginny when she was very small on that

very swing Ron took a deep breath and opened the door.

He found 5 children grabbing food left and right while Mrs. Weasley and Fleur looked on. No one noticed him and once

again Ron was dragged into a memory long forgotten. A memory of dinners much like this one, the first night Harry had been

back from the Dursleys and everyone was so happy to see him. The dinners were manic, the noise scaring away the bravest

animals in the fields all around the house.

Ron looked to Jack, the quietest of the lot. Jack, like Harry was more like his father than people thought and more than

looks. He was by far the most unsociable and was very much a male version of his grandmother. But there was a dullness to

his eyes, a need to be alone. He hardly ever told anyone a secret of his and if he did he would only tell Harry. He would

almost beg to go to his room and hide away. Ron had always thought if this is what Harry had been like at that age. Though

Jack did get that glint in his eyes that always meant trouble, and he was the best at Quidditch which pleased Harry greatly.

Ron then looked to the 2 female Potter children. James Potter would have died from pride at his oldest grandchild. Lincon

Potter was a nightmare, pulling pranks was as natural as breathing and as frequent as blinking, except when food was

around. She pranked everybody who crossed her path, all but her father and Uncle Moony, for good reasons to. Ron

chuckled inwardly at another memory of 6 month old Lincon holding daddy's wand, with the heart melting Potter smile which

vanished when she realized using daddy's wand wasn't a good idea, when she set the crib on fire, with her still in it.

Next to the girl was her younger sister and the youngest child, Georgia. Like her sister she was a female Harry without

glasses (at the moment) she would gladly help in a prank, but was more than likely to be found reading a book. She had as

much knowledge of magic as Lincon who was starting Hogwarts this year. She was the one Ron had clicked with the most,

as she was not only a Potter to cope with but being the youngest, they had a lot to live up to. She was too young to care, but

he was the one she went to if she just wanted a random talk.

'Uncle Ron!'

Georgia had finally noticed him standing at the door.

'Calm down. Just eat or your dad will have my head.'

The girl giggled innocently and went back to her food. Ron was still amazed at how his godchildren could be such clean

eaters after their fathers and grandfathers eating habits.

'Him mum, Fleur. How was your trip to France? Family well?'

His sister in law nodded, 'It went well, though they wished I had sent them to Beauxbatons. I keep telling them Weasley's

belong at Hogwarts and as I've brought them up in England . . . oh well.'

Ron nodded still surprised at how much she could now speak perfect English. He opened his mouth several times, but

couldn't speak. Lara noticed her only surviving blood Uncle fidgeting at the door.

'Uncle Ron, what's wrong?'

Everyone stopped dead and looked up at him. Mrs. Weasley turned white and looked to her 3 youngest grandchildren, then

back to Ron who saw and understood.

'No, no, no. Nothings happened to them . . .it's. . .well I have a surprise for you.'

Mrs. Weasley had turned back to her normal color, and looked behind her son and frowned.' What is **_she_** doing here?'

Francheska had taken the cue and had come in to stand next to her father, looking around at the family she had always

wished for.

'Mum, she's my **_daughter_** and is part of **_your_** family as well.'

She looked as if she wanted to say something, but the skinny girl walked towards her and knelt don in front of her.

'Mrs. Weasley – grandmama – I never felt like I belonged with the family I grew up with. I was beaten ad rapped since I

was 8 years old. I was 15 when Death Eaters kidnaped me. I was rapped again, but was helped to get me to Hogwarts,

where I met my mother who hated me on sight and told me she never waned anything to do with me. I was brought here, a

family I had always wanted. Then you sent me away again. I felt like everyone was going to reject me, until dad found out

about me. I'm a Weasley through an d through – '

before she could finish, her grandmother had captivated her in one of her infamous bone crushing hugs.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Ron flooed to the Potter mansion the next morning as promised. He was trying to tickle all 3

children at once. This was one of their many games.

'MUM! MUM! HELP! THE TICKLING MONSTER IS TRYING TO GET US! MUM

HELP!'

Ron was chasing them around the kitchen when his younger sister walked in with 3 other

children walking behind her. He raised his eyebrows at her, but she shrugged him off, 'Speak to

Harry.'

'Where is he?'

'Living room, usual place.'

Ron chuckled and went to find his best friend who was once again in the same chair Moony

had given him as a moving in present. He was nervous, even though he had already told him of

his daughter; it seemed strange now she was living with him and officially a Weasley.

'Harry, you got to come to the Bur –'

Ron stopped dead upon seeing the person he least wanted to see, excluding Malfoy.

'Hermione?'

He watched as she untangled herself from the arms of his brother-in-law, it felt like an eternity

for her to look up at him.

'Hello Ron.'

'What are you doing here – and when did _you_ gain 3 extra kids?'

'Ron, sit down mate.'

He was too confused to argue and obeyed Harry and sat down.

'Those 3 other kids aren't mine.'

'They're mine.'

Ron turned to Hermione, she looked awful compared to the last time he had seen her, but well

going from 17 to 36 is rather a big change, he had just thought she wouldn't have changed **_so_**

much, she was almost a completely different person.

'Is it true?'

Now she looked confused. 'What?'

Ron took a deep breath, he didn't want to spell it out, he didn't want to make it real. He didn't

want to confront the fact that when their best friend needed them the most, they weren't there

for her, to protect her, to love her. The image of her in Harry's arms flooded his vision and he

suddenly wondered if she had never gone away, if she would be in Ginny's place, Ron certainly

thought so there had been something going on during 7th year.

'Isittrueyourhusbandbeatsyou?'

He said this very quickly, but Hermione understood. When he looked up he saw her silently

crying. He wanted to hate her, but he had grown up. He wanted to rant and rave, but he

needed to hear her side of the story.

Hermione stood up and walked to Ron who was watching her every move. She knelt in front of

him and began:

'When I found out I was pregnant, I was so scared, and I was barley 2 months out of

Hogwarts! I wanted to wait, until I was married, until I was sure I wanted to spend the rest of

my life with that person. I knew I wouldn't be able to love her, or give her anything a child

needs. I wouldn't go crawling back to my parents and I didn't want to burden you with this at

such a young age. I had to leave, at that point I never wanted you to find out, so I just told you

both I wanted to live as a muggle again after so long, and leave magic behind me for a few

months. But . . . with each passing week, each scan and maternity class, I started to think 'I can

do this.' I was slowing plucking up the curage to come and tell you.

Then I met Daniel and everything changed. He was 4 years above us, in Slytherin, but everyone

knew the golden trio. Thoughts to come back were suddenly gone as if wiped away; in its place

were trips to posh restaurants and the west end. He swept me off my feet, I felt free. He started

to brain wash me in a way. He told me he didn't want me to see you both again as he thought

you would be a bad influence on the baby, or bring Voldemort to our door. Then he was telling

me what I could or could not wear to please him. He controlled what I ate, when I ate, how

much I ate, everything. He told me it was all for the baby, and I believed him. Looking back, I

blame myself for not socialising more with other girls because I was so dependant on the both

of you being there, I'd been through so much with you I'd automatically thought that whatever

happened, whatever anyone did to me, you'd both always be there to protect me, just like I did

to you. But you weren't there to help me, to make me see who he really was, and it was my

entire fault, I didn't know what to do. I felt so lost without you both, even though it was my

fault, my world had always revolved around you both and then suddenly you weren't there so I

attached myself to the next available person. But it was the complete opposite to what I was

used to with you guys and there was nothing I could do about it, I was 6 months gone before I

really understood what was happening and it was too late, I was In no condition to be travelling

by magic and I couldn't drive, I had no way of contacting you. I caved in to his demands. He

convinced me to give up _my baby. _He was hateful towards me because I was pregnant. He

turned me against her, it was because of her I couldn't travel to you, to get out of the rut I had

thrown myself in. he told me I had lost my youth because of her, told me she would ruin the life

I had had before. So . . . I gave her up. I married him not long after. Then I was forbidden to

use magic. My wand and all my Hogwarts things were locked up in the attic. He had the key.

It was 2 years before I became pregnant again. It was then that the beatings started, but as I

got further into the pregnancy they stopped, but my self confidence was shattered, his only aim.

He forbad me to work, and when I said I wanted to contact you guys after Ben was born, he

told me he would torture him, then kill us both if I even thought about trying. So I didn't. After

he was born, the beatings started again, because Ben would cry, or start crawling, speaking or

walking and I wasn't stopping him, he was in the way, making too much noise, generally being a

pain that refused to go. He never hit Ben, always me. When I was pregnant with Amy, he hired

Clare. She was threatened with her life if she breathed a sound about what happened inside the

house. The beatings were the same as with Ben, and again with Jasper. My only confident was

Clare; she helped clean up the bruises and cuts I got from the beatings. As the children grew

up, the needed me more, I had to home school them, so they required my attention, so the

beatings got worse, daily at some points.

I was never allowed to eat with the family, only in the kitchen with Clare. She always got the

_Daily Prophet_ for me. I kept up with your lives, but from afar. I became claustrophobic. I

hated the house, I cooked every meal with Clare, I did the house work with Clare, I played

with the children outside, I watched them ride broomsticks, which reminded me so much of the

past, of the young woman I had been, who was starting to crack and would soon break and

explode.

I never forgot my old life, not really; only when I was alone would I allow my mind to wonder,

others would say I had forgotten completely as if it had been from a past life hundreds of years

before. It was never the case, I never forgot my oldest daughter, my firstborn who I loved more

and more each day and missed greatly, who I thought was safe . . . well safer than with me.'

Hermione paused and as she had talked, she had moved away from Ron and was sitting loosing

herself in her memories in front of the fire. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped

her arms around them and carried on.

'When Dumbledore contacted Daniel telling him to send me to Hogwarts immediately I knew

something major had happened, something life changing. Call it mother's instinct or whatever. I

tried to keep up an image of not caring about what was happening in the outside world; Daniel

would have hurt the children otherwise. But inside I was desperate to find out what it was. I

was desperate to get out of the house full stop. I felt my old self coming back, the one who was

always looking for answers and calling out for 'adventure' to fill the time. I went and I was so

happy to be back. I was looking out for her; I knew she had to be there somewhere. I didn't

see her. It looked like there had been a Quidditch match as the Slytherins were as miserable as

usual. What Dumbledore had to say shocked me. He said she was in the hospital wing after

being attacked rapped and god knows what by Death Eaters. I panicked and fled. But I went

back. He went to get her. I couldn't keep still; I didn't want anything happening to her if she

came back into my life. When she saw me she called me mum. I couldn't let it feel right. I had

to act cold and heartless towards her. I could see the pain, the hurt, the anger all in her eyes, all

aimed at me. They may have been grey, she may have been short and looked like me, but I

knew she really looked like you Ron. Then I completely lost it.

I had told Daniel her father was dead. He resented your family, I can't remember why. He

couldn't find out **you** were her father! I told her she couldn't be part of my life. She said some

home truths and fled. I felt like I was dying. I wanted to run after her and tell her it would be ok

as she cried against my shoulders, I would comfort her and look after her. I made to run after

her, but the pain in my chest reminded me of the two broken ribs I had acquired that morning.

That reminded me he would **kill **her. I wouldn't let that happen. Dumbledore told me what had

happened since she was kidnapped. I drowned my sorrows in fire whiskey. I had seen her in

the arms of a red headed boy. I think it was Bill's son.

The next thing I know shed been reported missing after running away from the Burrow. I

thought you had been told about her. I can't remember what was going through my head. I

couldn't keep my food down, I couldn't rest. I floated around for 6 weeks, sick with worry. I

became ill and lost a lot of weight. I had to be force feed liquefied food for a few days.

When Ben and Clare came back and told me they had found her I fell to pieces in relief. Daniel

wasn't impressed when the reporters came round. Daniel was lovely but said Ben was too

young to be interviewed and they left. Ben was sent to his room. That was one of the worst

beatings ever.

It was in the paper the next day about her being found. That evening I was ordered to eat in the

dining room. The first time ever, more reporters were round. Another beating. The worst. As

Clare cleaned me up, I made up my mind; Hermione Granger was in control once again. The

letter I had received from Ginny was still in my pocket. I ordered everyone to pack while I

went to the attic and collected all my things. Daniel had long gone to the pub as usual. The next

morning I arrived here.'

Ron was frozen in shock and all 3 of them had tears falling down their faces. No-one noticed

the red headed girl and family behind them. The girl fell to her knees as the pieces all made

sense.

well there you go, my longest chapter ever! sorry it's taken me so long to update, but i wasnt allowed for a bit and also i have had my school prom this week and my exmas start next week so i am desperatly trying to revise. it wil take a while before the next chapter is up as i need to re writr the ending, but it is near and thank you to every one who has reviewed, it had been sooo helpful.

iblameteraspawn


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

After dinner Francheska went up to Ginnys old room where all the girls were sleeping. Luke and Lara soon joined her looking nervous. Luke spoke first.

'Urm . . .ok. . .why did you smile at us when you came in? it was like you knew us or something.'

'I do.'

The twins goggled at her. She undid her jacket and showed them the Weird Sisters top Luke had let her borrow, smiling all the while at the look on their faces.

'You're – you're – but –'

'Yes I'm that muggle girl you met at school.'

'But how?'

'Very simple Lara. Illusion charm, ands a bloody strong one at that. Everything about my mother is true. But I have my dad now and he hasn't rejected me. I have a family.'

She had started crying but was smiling none-the-less.

'Well dear cousin, its about time you knew some family history.'

And again Francheska found herself being told about the world in which she belonged.

They began with the marriage of their parents in July 1995, a few weeks after Sirius death (?). they were given the news of Charlie's death when they came back from their honeymoon. The first Weasley to be killed after Fudge had finally admitted to Voldemort being back.

Not even a year later, newly appointed Order members Fred and George were murdered by Malfoy Sr., on their first mission.

Bill and a very pregnant Fleur were able to make it to the Trio's graduation, but Bill was called away on an emergency at the Ministry. Another death. The day the Ministry of Magic almost fell.

Percy was the last to be killed in the war. Although Voldemort had been killed 2 years prior, Death Eaters were still keeping the magical world on the edge.

After hearing about the fact most of her family were dead, they were soon talking about much happier things and Francheska felt as if she had grown up among them her whole life.

After breakfast the next day Ron was having trouble getting the Potter lot up and ready. They really weren't morning people. Lincon was the last to get up. Cursing Harry, Ron shouted up the stairs.

'LINCON LILY POTTER GET UP NOW OR I'LL TAKE YOUR GIFT FROM MOONY AWAY AND KEEP IT UNTIL YOU GRADUAUTE!'

The girl was sitting at the table in record time holding onto a stuffed wolf for dear life.

'That was easy.'

Francheska just sat back and watched her family running around here and there, grabbing food and every other opportunity. Lincon was surprisingly the first one ready.

'Francheska?'

the older girl started and looked down at the younger one.

'Yeah?'

'I just wanted to say I'm really glad you're here. I've never seen Uncle Ron so happy before. It's really nice to have another older cousin as well.'

'Thank you. It feels great suddenly having younger 'sisters' and having found my dad.'

'Lin, come on, we're going to be late!'

'Coming Uncle Ron!'

she turned back to the older girl who could have passed as her mother.

'See you soon then.'

'Yeah . . . goodbye.'

'Bye.'

She watched as her 3 young cousins disappeared into the flames. Ron turned back to his daughter.

'I won't be long ok? I'll be back to collect you as it'll be quite a shock as it is.'

She only nodded and gave her father a huge hug, which he returned.

'See you soon dad.'

Again, amazed, she watched Ron throw some powder into the flames, stepped in, shouted 'Potter Mansion' and disappeared with green flames. A sudden glint in her eye made Molly look worriedly at her as she ran up the stair two at a time, still in her nightgown and dressing gown and threw open the door to the girls room and began rooting through her cousins cloths. Lara glanced up at her, her eyebrows raised.

'Why thank you very much for asking.'

'I know, but I really need some very un-me cloths.'

'Well I better get started than hadn't I?'

within minutes she was back down stairs trying to be as quite as possible while putting her trainers on, but Molly caught her and instead of scowling at her obviously running after her dad new granddaughter, she just smiled and walked away. Francheska stood frozen with shock after her grand-mama, but took advantage and ran over to the fire and copied her father, shouting 'Potter Mansion.'

She was spinning and starting to feel very sick. She closed her eyes tight and followed Luke's instructions about keeping her elbows in tight. Without warning, the spinning stopped and she landed flat on her face on a cold marble floor. She stood up and tried to get rid of all the soot that covered her, before she remembered about her wand. With the soot gone, she took a look around her and she saw that she was in a long hallway with doors leading of at equal intervals. At the end was a large window, from floor to ceiling, which looked over a meander in a lake. She looked to her left and saw a large marble staircase. She saw her father walking up the stairs and turn left, down another corridor. She followed quietly making sure her trainers didn't squeak. She stopped at the door her father walked through.

'Harry, you got to come to the Bur –'

She frowned. Why did he suddenly stop?

'Hermione?'

Her eyes widened. No she can't be here!

'Hello Ron.'

Shit it is!

'What are you doing here? And where did you gain 3 extra kids?'

'Ron sit down mate.'

She watched her father sit down gobsmaked at the settee she could only see the back of.

'The 3 other children are mine.'

She closed her eyes and tried to count to 10. so she had 3 siblings. Wonderful.

'Is it true?'

Ron had lost his shocked face and had replaced it with a stony look instead.

'What?'

'Isittrueyourhusbandbeatsyou?'

This time Franceska was horrified. Was this why she was so cold towards me?

As her mother told her story, her hatred towards the older woman evaporated quicker than water in the Sahara. She unconsciously walked forwards. By the end she was on her knees and tears pouring down her face.

'Mum?'


	24. Chapter 24

Here you go the last chapter. I'm sooooo sorry its taken so long, but I had my exams then I moved and im getting ready to go to college so I had to get it up. Thank you again and again to everyone who had reviewed, it has been really helpful. I have two other stories im writing at the moment so look out for them, they are 'we're different yet the same' a harry potter one, james and lily and 'you hated me, remember me' a star wars fic, luke and leia, coming soon I hope. Again thank you. Anyway on with the story.

Iblameterspawn.

Chapter 24.

'Mum?'

The golden trio swung round to see a redheaded version if Hermione on her knees, tears falling freely down her face. Her younger siblings hugging her from behind, showing their support of her and their new found love and respect for both their older sister and mother, and gladly welcoming the girl into their family.

Mother and daughter locked eyes as Hermione slowly stood up, the fire crackling behind her highlighting her worried features. She rolled backwards and forwards on the balls of her feet, clearly not knowing whether to run to her firstborn or stay still.

Francheska made up her mind first and with a slight push from her brother she ran into her mothers loving embrace, the first and not the last, both crying into each others hair.

Ron stood up smiling, glad there was no hard feelings as she now new the whole story. He looked to his best friend and saw him too smiling and looking at Hermione like he did 16 years ago. Ron inwardly rolled his eyes. The two had obviously never stopped loving each other. Ron could feel his own sister's jealousy from the other side of the room as her husband hugged hid former lover and daughter tightly, with Hermione hugging him back as if she never planned on letting him go. He watched as she whispered something in his ear that made him blush and her laugh like a love sick teenager. No one cared about Hermione's' husband who was going to cause the most problems when he saw the golden trio and families back together where the belonged.

It would take a long time from that point for everyone to get over the past they had been living in while trying to find a future. Now the dead could be mourned as the living where once again as whole as they could be. Now blood and love could protect those, who for a long time forgot what it meant. Innocence was given back for the short time they were still children and for the first time in 2 generations, lives were lived as they should, ups and downs, death of old age and causing the havoc only children could cause at Hogwarts. The dead could look down and see what they had given their lives for, and a mistake and turned out to be the greatest gift. . .a second chance, to change the course of their own futures.


End file.
